Daemon Black's POV throughout the series
by Unosydney
Summary: Many different chapters taken from the series but twisted into Daemon's point of view. *NOTE* Made to show those chapters Armentrout didn't write into the ending of each book. So everyone can enjoy what Daemon was going through!
1. Introduction

** ~ Unosydney ~  
~ Daemon Black's POV - Intro ~**

The following stories are my thoughts on what Daemon Black from the 'Lux Series' by Jennifer L. Armentrout. The Lux series if you have never read it is about a young girl named Katy Swartz who moves into a small town in west viginia where she meets her neighbor Daemon Black, A hot, arrogant, sexy young man who at first does nothing but piss Katy off. Its when an accident happens and Daemon stops a truck from hitting Katy with just his hands things begin to go crazy. Daemon Black and his sister Dee Black are aliens placed in the town by the DOD to keep their eyes on them. What else? Theres more aliens than Katy knows there to be.

Armentrout actually does post Daemon's point of views for one chapter in each book at the end of each book, however they are never the chapters i want to hear from him! So this is where I come in. For those select few who are fans of this series im going to post some POV short chapters for the chapters Armentrout didn't post because its satisfying!

Enjoy!


	2. You can let go Now' Opal

~ Daemon's POV ~

~ Chapter 31-34 of 'Opal' Book 3 ~

~ 'You can let go now' ~

~ Contains some parts from the actual book ~

~ Contains Spoilers! ~

"Hey" The sound of Katy's voice just made my heart melt, just the sound of her voice let me know she was smiling like an idiot. While trying to keep my cool and keeping my legs from doing a one eighty and flashing right to her front door. I drew in a slow breath before speaking.

"I wish i were home" I spoke the truth, it took up most of my energy to control the source from going completely crazy and throw Matthew and andrew on the ground to just hold her in my arms. When Andrew honked the horn at me I gave him a salute using my middle finger and spoke once again "I can be there in seconds" Milliseconds really just by judging how antsy I was.

"No. You rarely get Guy time, Stay with them" Her voice sounded somewhat sad that it made my heart skip a beat.

"I don't need guy time, I need Kitten time"

"Well, You can get Kitten time when you come home." I could even hear her blush in her words. Ducking my head I drew out a breath with a low grumble

"Did you get a dress?"

"Yes."

"Will I like it?" No doubt I would, Anything she wore made her look beautiful.

"Its red, so I think so" Well fuck yeah I would!

"Hot damn!" I laughed, just picturing her in my favorite color made my cheeks feel warmer than usual.

"Daemon!" Andrew called out. Damn him for ruining my Kitten time... I'd make him pay for it later no doubt.

After Promising her chicken fried steak with homemade gravy I smiled, Dragging in a breath to speak but the words got stuck in my throat... It wasn't easy to say I love you... But I wanted so badly to have the last word in the phone call and tell her I love you but she'd hung up before it could actually reach my lips.

"Get in the car lover boy!" Andrew called out from the truck and as i got into the car I drove one powerful fist into his shoulder, making sure to back it up with some of my strength. "Damn...That tickled..." Andrew growled out before Matthew shot us both a look and we began our drive towards The Smoke Hole.

Once we placed our order after waiting a good ten minutes or so Mathew, Andrew and I began speaking strategy about getting Beth out. When Biff or bluff or whatever the hell his name is came up in the conversation Mathew must have noticed the anger building up in my eyes because as soon as that conversation started the topic was changed back to breaking beth out.

"I don't want Katy going with us Matthew..." I spoke in a low stern voice as I eyed him carefully, He seemed to actually agree with me because he nodded his head. Though his next words seemed to escape me when My chest began to feel tight. With a faint grunt I picked up my glass of water and took a sip.

"Are you alright Daemon?" Matthew's voice was thick with concern as he looked directly into my eyes. However I couldn't really hear him over the strange irregular breathing my lungs were forcing me to do. When the burning in my chest grew strong My first thought was I was having a heart attack or something, Which wasn't possible since the Luxen never had heart problems... that I knew of. Slowly I scooted out of the booth, A strange pain shot up my chest and throat sucking out the air right from my lungs and I knew what was going on.

"Katy... c-call Dee..." My voice was almost frantic as I pushed myself out of the booth, swiping my arm across the table which caused the glasses to fall onto the floor. Andrew was alright out of the booth and lifting one of my arms over his shoulder while Mathew grabbed his cellphone and called Dee.

"Dee, Somethings wrong with Daemon. Could you go check on Katy for me... No don't worry we're bringing him home just go check on Katy" Even though the entire ordeal that was going on Matthew seemed pretty calm.

Wincing as Andrew carried me out of the restaurant and threw me into the back seat a strange grunting sound escaped my throat. Matthew only drove the truck down the street out of human eyes before he pulled over to the side of the road and helped pull me back out of the truck. God damnit my chest hurt so bad... what the hell was kitten doing! Trying to bench press an elephant or something?

I knew we'd reached Katy's front lawn because the smell of the rose bushes exploded in my senses as I tried to take in another breath which got caught in my throat. Once Andrew helped me through the front door the strange tingling sensation on the back on my neck let me know _she_was somewhere in the house. I could hear my sister's paniced voice which only raised the alarm in my head. And then the scene in the kitchen came into view.

"Dear god..." Andrew spoke out as he moved closer. I shifted at his side until he let me go and with nothing else keeping me up and fell with a loud thud beside Katy. The blood pooling around her caused every bone in my body to ache. Keep cool Daemon... Keep cool...

I could see the concentration in her big eyes as she stared up at my face once I turned over into her view. Our breathing both just as labored as the others. Her pale face reminded me of Adam's when Buck had killed him. The pain and anger began to raise inside of me but I kept my eyes on hers. Trying to keep my shaky palm from going all over her sweat covered face and when my thumb ran along her lips her voice sent a shiver deep down into my core.

"Daemon..."

"Shh.." I tried to smile, not really sure just how real it looked. "Don't talk, Its okay. Everything is okay" I wasn't even sure if I believed myself but there was no doubt i was going to let Katy swartz go, not now not ever. Slowly I turned towards Dee, While in her true form I tried to pull her blood stained hands from Katy's bleeding chest. "You can stop now" My voice calm as her large green eyes turned to me. Just seeing my poor sisters fear of losing her best friend made me mentally bite my lip.

"She's losing so much Blood Daemon... Y-you're too weak... I can do it.." Dee said but I shook my head and turned my eyes back down to Katy, gently smoothing some of her light brown hair from her beautiful face.

"We can't risk you doing this. You have to stop"

"Man, you're to weak to do this" It was Andrew who spoke next and when I turned my eyes to him I noticed he was holding tight onto Katy's hand... So he did have a heart hm? Shocker. "Let dee do it" Hell no... I wasn't going to allow my sister take the risk of something dangerous like this.

Finally Dee pulled away and turned back into her human form She hurried away from the room. "He's Crazy" She grumbled out " He's Absolutely crazy" Perhaps I was... But If I had to risk my life for anyone I'd do it for Katy. She wasn't going to die... not now... not tonight on her kitchen floor.

Slipping into my true form I placed my hands onto Katy's shaking hand and squeezed it gently before the warmth from my own body began to seap into hers. Then everyone else in the room seemed to dissappear. My eyes stuck on Katy's face and only katy... it was always only her.. I'd die for her if I had to... If i could. But truthfully now... I'd live for her... live to keep her alive.

_You're going to be okay Kitten_. I said into her mind over and over again.

_Daemon_... Was all she could say and the weakness in her voice caused my heart to practically rip in half.

Once the warmth spread throughout her entire body I rested my forehead onto hers and spoke softly back to her.

_You can let go now_

Turning back into my human form I let out a soft grunt and pulled her into my arms... To close... this had been far to close for comfort and the sheer thought of losing Katy tonight almost drove me mad. I watched her eyes flutter shut finally and I pressed my lips to her forehead before the other Luxen helped me get her upstairs. Ash and Dee shoo'd me out of her bedroom so they could change her out of the blood covered clothing while Dawson, Andrew and Matthew cleaned up the blood and the asshole in the kitchen. It seems atleast Katy was able to finish him before going down.

A shutter rolled through me at the thought... what had gone through her mind? Was she scared? Curling up a fist I turned back into the bedroom once Dee told me too and I took a seat in the chair near Katy's bed. Several times while she was unconscious I moved over to brush the hair from her face... sometimes even out of fear of losing her I had to check her pulse... which yeah was sort of dumb since if I was alive then so was she.

The moment Katy woke up ended my suffering and I smiled when she did. I made a mental promise to myself to never... ever let Katy go... to never let her experience pain like this again...

I'd die protecting her if I had to...

**Parts of this chapter have been taken from the actual book and belong to the wonderful author of the Lux series. I am just here to offer Daemon's POV for those who wish to read it! :)**

** ~ Sydney**


	3. I love you, Katy' Opal

~ Daemon's POV ~

~ ' I love you Katy, Always have always will' ~

~ Last Chapter of 'Opal' ~

I knew that no good backstabbing piece of trash could not be trusted. For a second Biff or whatever stood on the other side of the door, the darkness around him creeping forward. He held the piece of Opal in his hand and I felt Katy beside me go stiff. Without meaning to I drew in a short breath and snarled. The Arum took form around Blake and looked towards the group.

They ignored Blake... They let the son of a bitch go!

Watching him leave sent the anger burning inside me up into my throat and as the first Arum moved forward I let go of Katy's hand and sprang into action. No way would I let him get away with this again... Brad was going to die!

Meeting the first arum head on I gathered the source inside of me and used it to power my strength behind it. Even though the onyx still effected my strength in the blow the Arum let out a hiss of pain. Glancing around quickly to see where Katy was i noticed Dawson shoving Beth to the side to attack an Arum advancing on him. Matthew sharpened a shard of Obsidian and rammed it straight into the stomach of the nearest Arum. Then my eyes fell on Katy once more and it seemed something behind her big eyes snapped and she turned her eyes to the Arum infront of her. The whitish red light that erupted from her threw the Arum back and knocked him flat on his ass. God damn perhaps its best not to get on Kitten's bad side if she could pack a punch like that in a room covered in Onyx.

I heard the Arum I attacked come back into action and as his hand rammed forward aiming for my chest and the source inside I felt a cocky grin lift on my lips. Bad Idea to lunge forward dumb ass. Moving to the side as the Arum reached I grabbed tighter onto the obsidian in my hand and brought down the point into the Arum's back. His body dissappearing into a cloud of thick black smoke.

I had to get to Katy, That was the next thought that flashed through my mind. Protect her... Keep her near me and get the hell out of this place. When I heard her yelp of pain I span around to see an Arum picked Katy up by the neck. A shutter rolled down my spine when i saw the fear in her eyes and my own eyes narrowed on the Arum. Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend!

"Daemon!" I heard her voice shout as she slammed the obsidian into her attackers chest. She crashed into the floor once again and my entire being wanted to move to her side. Instead i was forced to whirl around to grab the Arum behind me by the shoulders and tossed him a good six or seven feet behind Katy as she tried to stand. The blow she'd taken back near the cages no doubt had done something to her hip.

"Go! We need to go!" I heard my brother shout as he grabbed Beth and started for the door, dodging Arum and keeping his girlfriend close to him as he did. "Now!"

Moving forward I followed behind my brother, After making sure Katy was behind me. There was no way we'd win this battle. Not with the time we had left and there still being four Arum still standing.

And then it seemed my biggest fears began to unfold.

The sound of Katy slamming into the ground nearly caused myself to wince. She was several feet behind me now, An Arum grabbing onto her ankle and dragging her behind. No This wasn't happening. Moving forward I dodged through the Nearest Arum, ramming a piece of Obsidian into his stomach as my eyes stayed on Katy. Once she'd slammed her good leg into the Arum's face she moved to her feet, instantly finding my eyes. It felt like running in one of those Haunted houses where you feel so incredibly close but no matter how fast you run the person you run to just gets further away.

And then there was this strange hum that began to rumble through the building. Getting louder and louder so it was the only thing we could hear. It caused me to stumble forward abit and stop as I looked around. My eyes staying on Katy and hers on mine as the strange light behind her flooded the tunnel and down the hall, automatic locks slamming into place. The _thump-thump-thump_ went on.

"No," Matthew's voice shouted behind me and I saw Katy's eyes flicker to him. "_No_."

Unable to stop from looking behind Katy as the light flared in the tunnel, crackling and forming a wall of bright blue light. One after another it formed a wall of light. Once one wall hit an Arum behind her their was a loud cracking sound and the light flared. It reminded me of a moth drawn to a lamp...with a little bizzzzz noise with it.

"Oh my God," I heard Katy whisper and I was already moving forward to reach her. Panic flooded my entire being. No this couldn't be happening... it wasn't happening. My hand reached out for her but it was too late. Not even a foot from her the wall of blue light appeared between us, cutting off all hopes of reaching her. A choked cry escaped my throat, It was strange though because it didn't even sound like me.

_No... no...NO this wasn't going to happen... I was dreaming I had to be.._.

Slowly my eyes met Katy's. This was it... this was the end... There was nothing i could do to protect her from the remaining Arum trapped with her. My fists were held so tightly into balls that my knuckles began to ache and when I saw the look in her eyes no doubt it was my expression reflected from her face.

"Kat," My voice sounded paniced, I wasn't just Panicing... This was killing me.

Sirens Blasted so loudly it snapped something in my brain and I was unable to control myself as I rushed forward. The emergency doors started to slide from top to bottom between us and Katy just stood their watching me. no no... this wasn't going to happen to Katy. Shooting over towards the control panel to the left of the door I slammed my palm onto the tiny space but nothing was working. Nothing would work and the doors were only getting closer together. The blue light kept Katy and I apart. Was this how Dawson felt when they had Beth? It felt like I had two trucks tied to my arms and legs and they were driving in two opposite directions. Whirlling back towards Katy I refused to let this happen. Launching myself towards the blue light... If they took Katy from me... god damnit I'd give them my freedom to keep her save. Katy let out a gasp and when she held out her hand a wall seemed to stop me from getting any closer to her. Fighting against the invisible wall she'd put up from keeping me from moving I felt a steel grasp wrap around my waist and tug me back.

When Katy slid to the floor I went feral. Twisting in Matthew's arms to plant a fist into his cheek before I moved forward again. I had to get to her... This wasn't fair... This wasn't...No..

Falling to my knees I saw the defeat in Katy's eyes and it ate at my heart.

"No! Please No!" A scream roared and cracked and it took me a few seconds to register it was actually me. "Kat!" I failed her...She saw the helplessness in my eyes and she tried to smile but it fell short.

"It'll be okay," Her voice whispered as the tears filled her eyes and the door began to come down more and more. "It'll be all right" Those had been my words of reassurance to her... never in my life had i thought she'd have to tell me things were going to be alright.

The tears in the back of my throat began to rise and cloud my vision. Reaching forward as if my hand was close enough to touch her face, close enough to wipe the tears from her face I spoke with a tight paniced voice. "I love you, Katy. Always have. Always will." I've never been so sure in such words in my entire life. "I will come back for you. I Will-" The doors closed then and the rage exploded in one scream as my fist pounded into the ground. "NOOO"

Within seconds I was back on my feet with my hands on the bottom of the door, fingers digging into the ground to try and find some kind of way to lift it up. The Onyx coating on the edge of the door sent a spasm of pain through my body but I ignored it as I tried unsuccessfully to open the door. The sounds of Matthew's shouts didn't register in my mind anymore as I moved to the keypad.

Labyrinth. I'd tried to punch in the code for the door but in my fit of desperation I couldn't seem to spell the damn word right. A set of arms wrapped around my waist and a growl escaped my throat.

"Come on brother... we need to go!" Dawson's voice whispered in my ear as he pulled me away from the door.

"No!" My voice sobbed and I could feel the tears of anger and anguish finally explode from my eyes.

Then there was a piercing scream from the other side of the wall that caused all three of us to freeze. Katy...

"Im not leaving her! We have to go back... They're going to kill her! We have to-" I began to fight my brother again

"Daemon, You're one of the strongest Luxen... They wont risk killing her... not now...We need to get you out of here before something else happened." Matthew spoke and as they dragged me out of the building my entire body continued to fight.

I'd given up fighting by the time we'd reached the car and When Ash, Dee and Andrew got out of the car I saw my sister look around with wide eyes.

"Wait where's Katy?" Her voice cracked and I turned my clouded eyes towards Dee. "N-no..." Her voice whimpered out and her hands moved to her mouth.

" We'll get her back..." I heard someone say, perhaps it was Andrew or Ash I wasn't quite sure because the second I got into Dollie and turned her on I lost it.

I lost her...


End file.
